


Eat you up

by MemeKon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison likes kissing Scott's smiles; she likes leaning over tables and kissing his lips when they are taut in one of his sincere, bright, open smiles. She likes the feeling of her lips on his as he realizes that she's kissing him, as his smile transforms into something else, as his lips start moving with hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat you up

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Mating Games' Dark/Light theme.

Allison likes kissing Scott's smiles; she likes leaning over tables and kissing his lips when they are taut in one of his sincere, bright, open smiles. She likes the feeling of her lips on his as he realizes that she's kissing him, as his smile transforms into something else, as his lips start moving with hers.

When they have sex for the first time Scott blushes against her pale shoulders and lets out these embarrassed tiny smiles and she nuzzles into the disarrayed nest of hair at the top of his hair, kisses him there and guides him inside her with a sure hand, talks him through getting inside her, breathy and gasping, goosebumps running through her as she puts her legs around his hips and her hands on his ass and tries to bring him _closer_ , flush against her until he's making choked sounds against his throat and peppering kisses there, sloppy, muttering _you're so beautiful_ , and _I love you so much_ , and _Allison, you're so perfect_.

Allison bites her lips, doesn't reply, just lets out a shaky moan when he moves his mouth over one of her nipples, starts sucking eagerly between broken words of praise.

She digs her nails on his shoulders, rakes them all over his back, presses her fingers dip enough to leave bruises for days, feels strangely determined to _mark him up_ as she kisses his shoulder and sucks the skin between her lips, bites there, almost _mean_ when Scott lets out this sound that's halfway between blissed out and pained.

She feels grounded like she hasn't felt in ages, she feels _here_ and present with the weight of Scott's body on top of her, blanketing her, with him snug inside her, whispering sweetness onto her ears, letting the words bathe her.

She feels lightheaded as he grabs her by her waist, smiles up at her with this innocence that never fails to make Allison's knees weak, make her heart start beating harder, faster, trying to break out of her; it never feels to make her blank out a little, make her brain slow down and her body start doing things on its own. 

She smiles back, wraps arms around him, lets herself be hard and unyielding, lets herself try to eat up Scott's _niceness_ up, so she can have it inside her all the time, so she can have it with her even after they've both come, after they've put their clothes back on, after they've gone to bed and woken up to another day and gone on with life.

Scott kisses her face, her cheeks, her eyes when he thrusts _up_ and she lets them flutter closed, lips parting to let out an _oh_ in a voice that's quivering so much that Allison can barely recognize it as her own.

Then he's flipping their positions, putting her on his lap and lying on his back, looking up at her all trusting, all vulnerable without caring, just giving everything up to Allison, and he looks at her with eyes that ask _is this okay_ , and she can only put her palms down on his abs and _move_.

She arranges her sweaty legs and _moves_ , moves until Scott's making pleading noises, shaking under her, and her hands keep scratching at him, putting little red lines on his skin, raising pink welts, all dark possessiveness that she's never let herself feel inside her until he lets out a sobbing, wrecked _Allison_ and she's coming, shaking on top of him and grabbing at his shoulders as she leans down and sucks a messy bruise on his throat, all _intent_ and she feels Scott fall apart, make a broken noise as he comes too.

She smiles against his sweaty skin.

(Scott's skin is perfectly unmarked once they're done, evenly dark, looking untouched. Allison's gut churns as she puts her bra back on, but she tries to push the feeling down, lock it deep inside her and she leans over to kiss Scott, sweet and deep. Clasps his warm hand, entwines their fingers and just holds on.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://memekon.tumblr.com)


End file.
